


【无尚荣曜】背德02

by mamiko



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamiko/pseuds/mamiko





	【无尚荣曜】背德02

他们进了大厅拐角的单人洗漱间，金曜汉反手把门锁上，“说吧”

“不是你想的那样”李垠尚沉默了一会，像是怕他不信一般，又急急补上一句“我和你爸爸很好”

“哦？我是怎样想的呢？”金曜汉走进一步，洗漱间不大，两人又是面对面的站着，20岁的金曜汉足足比李垠尚高了半个头，身高的压制让李垠尚莫名有些喘不过来气

“是你天生就这么贱喜欢和别人共享老公呢？”金曜汉抬手捏住了李垠尚的下巴，满意的看到对方因为他的话涨红了脸，睁大的眼睛止不住的颤抖，“还是说，谁都可以上你？”

金曜汉直勾勾地盯着他，舔湿了手指，顺着下巴一路下滑，解开碍事的衬衫，用领带缠住挣扎的双手，解开对方裤子上的皮带。

“曜汉…不要…”李垠尚害怕起来，开始求饶。

欲望就像墙上的爬山虎，一旦滋生出来，就会不可控制的疯长，金曜汉没有停下手中的动作。

他掰开他的腿，就像是他日夜幻想那样，他埋下头去舔那暴露在空气中的凸起，感受到身下人的颤抖，他变本加厉啃咬他的乳头，齿间磨蹭那颗乳头到红肿。“小妈，这里会流奶吗，能不能给我喝口。”他掐起李垠尚胸前已经红肿充血的乳头 ，不断嗅闻他身上的海盐香气。

“求你了…别这样…”眼角含泪哀求的李垠尚有一种致命的诱惑感，背德的快感充斥着他的大脑。

金曜汉摸到洗漱台的洗手液挤了一些在手上，涂抹到李垠尚干涸的穴口，一圈一圈的按压，感觉穴口柔软以后缓慢地插入一根手指。他一边抽插着，另一只手移到了李垠尚慢慢挺立的性器上。

“小妈，你硬了”

李垠尚扭过头不看他，身体微微颤抖，他知道等待自己的是什么，像是屈辱般咬紧嘴唇一声不吭，唯有被金曜汉手指搅弄下不断收缩着的小穴，和一点一点冒着淫液的性器暗示着情欲的来临。

金曜汉舔干他眼角的泪痕，吻住被咬的发红的嘴唇，是苹果的香气，金曜汉想。伸出舌头不断搜刮着对方口里的津液。握住自己硬的发疼的性器，蹭了蹭穴口，接着毫不留情的插了进去。

“啊！”李垠尚没忍住，呻吟从银齿间泄露出来。

刚扩张的小穴还没有适应金曜汉的硕大，敏感的收缩着，温暖柔软的肉壁包裹着，金曜汉扶着他的腰抽插起来。

金曜汉俯下身咬住李垠尚柔软白皙的耳垂：“你说如果外面的人知道我的小妈在被我干会怎样呢？”

李垠尚几乎用了所有力气挣扎起来，但身体却早已被金曜汉操开，只要对方稍稍用力他就控制不住要跪了下去。金曜汉顺势将他压在洗漱台前，扣住他的手腕，抵住他的双腿保持下体大开的样子，李垠尚整个人被禁锢在金曜汉的怀里，这个姿势格外深，仿佛每次冲撞都能顶到敏感点。李垠尚终于忍受不住呻吟了起来，连身体都在颤抖。

金曜汉听到他的呻吟声格外兴奋，加快了抽插速度，吸吮着他的脖颈，留下一个个绯红又暧昧的痕迹：“你和老东西也会这样做吗，如果他看到了这些你怎么向他解释呢？”温热的气息钻进耳朵，李垠尚感觉那些热气像电流一样钻进了他的身体里，从脊椎窜到尾椎，酥酥麻麻的，呻吟声也不自觉带上了一点小小的哭腔，却激不起金曜汉的怜悯，让人只想更加狠狠地蹂躏他，而他也确实这么做了。

他向前摸上李垠尚高高翘起的性器，上下套弄起来，像要溺水的人，前后夹击的快感让李垠尚喘不过来气。

金曜汉把他翻了个身压在墙上，面对面的情事让李垠尚更加难堪，他别开脸，泪眼朦胧的盯着别处，但身体却都是未褪的情欲。金曜汉知道李垠尚要到了，故意小幅度的挺着腰慢慢研磨，这样的研磨比激烈的操干更让李垠尚难捱，仿佛他俩不是在乱伦而是像真正的情侣一样做爱。

看着他咬着嘴唇忍耐的模样，金曜汉像是被击中了内心，不由自主温柔地舔掉他的眼泪，哄骗他：“宝贝，叫老公，我就放过你。”李垠尚猛地睁大了眼睛，身下也突然收缩，他觉得自己快要死了，不是疼，而像是泡在一汪温暖的泉水中，四肢百骸里流动着暖洋洋的暖意。真不要脸，他唾弃自己。

金曜汉看他隐忍的模样，不再逗弄他，加快了抽插。李垠尚沙哑地哀鸣一声，抽搐着蜷缩起身子，快要硬不起来的性器也颤抖着吐出了精液。

“你射了”金曜汉捏着已经垂下可怜的性器，用指尖从上面刮下残存的精液，举到李垠尚面前，“看”

李垠尚羞红了脸，闭上眼睛大口大口地喘息着。

后穴里的性器越插越快，最后伴随着金曜汉的低吼一股滚烫的液体射在了柔软的肉壁上。

射完后，金曜汉终于把那根尺寸可怖的性器缓缓抽了出去，失去性器的小穴还不能完全合上，白色的精液混合着透明的淫水争先恐后的从红肿的穴口中流出。金曜汉解开李垠尚手腕上的领带，替对方整理好衣服，耳边划过一阵微风 “啪”，金曜汉脸上多了一个红印。抬眼，李垠尚怒气冲冲的望着他，但红红的眼角却昭示着像是受了什么委屈，丝毫起不到震慑作用。

金曜汉也不恼，笑嘻嘻地在他额头落下一个吻，

“我们来日方长，小妈”


End file.
